degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Showdown616/Crack Degrassi 12C
I was going to wait until Lovefool to see a promo but i couldn't wait! Most of this stuff probably won't happen but hey, I can dream :) Bitter Sweet Symphony-1 Maya desperately tries to salvage her friendship with Tori to no avail as Tori plots a way to get back a Maya by trying to get with Cam. Marisol is bored so she takes up a new hobby as ballet. It goes good-until she begins to fall for the hunky and sexy french instructor Gilles. Owen has been helping Bianca after the cancelled wedding but Bianca starts to feel feelings for her old friend. Bitter Sweet Symphony-2 Tori forgoes her revenge plot against Maya and decides to renew her friendship with her. Gilles continues to put the moves on Marisol, but she would never cheat on Mo, would she? In the end she decides to quit ballet and her and Mo have sex for the first time together. Owen and Bianca are having fun messing around, but Bianca doesn't want to start a relationship. They decide to remain friends. Ray of Light-1 Jake's new ideas concerning environemntal matters begins to bring wide attention especially to a company working on alternative uses to conserve energy-but it's based in California. Is he ready to leave behind Katie, Mo, and everyone else? Marisol's mother has a new boyfriend and Marisol is certain he's only interested in her mother's money-and her sister Jenelle. Luke tries to get in the way of Adam and Becky's bliss. Ray of Light-2 Jake is faced with a tough decision but in the end he decides to stay in Toronto with his loved ones. Marisol's suspisions are proven right when she saves Jenelle from being raped by her mother's boyfriend. Becky's parents are disgusted with her relationship with Adam and after she refuses to end it, she gets kicked out. Karma Police-1 While Drew is out for the night, Fiona is home alone with a masked assalin attacks her at gunpoint and robs her. Completely shaken up, she decides to enroll in self defense classes with Bianca. Dave has been playing solo since Alli, but will a new girl (Vanessa Morgan) bring him back into the game? Campbell's mother and family comes to visit. Karma Police-2 Fiona faces her fears with the help of Bianca, Imogen, and Natalie when the police ask her to come down to identify her attacker in a line up. Dave is having fun with his new girl, but is the feeling mutual? Cam struggles with his depression after realizing how much he really missed his family. Zombie-1 Cam's world begins to unravel. Becky tries to salvage her relationship with her family but she soon realizes that they might not change their minds so quickly. Eli's new play is going well, but he begins to feel as if he's ignoring Clare in the process. Zombie-2 Cam, completely unstable tries to commit suicide but is saved by Dallas and Maya. Becky's parents disown her after she chooses Adam. After opening night for the play, Clare calls Eli and they have hot steamy sex on Simpson's desk. It's the End of the World As We Know it-1 Graduation is almost here. Eli is in for NYU. Everything is perfect, but he'll have to leave Clare behind. Is he ready to leave her? Katie and Marisol question if their relationships will last past graduation. Connor's mother is back in town and offers him to leave to live with her in New York. Will he leave or stay? It's the End of the World As We Know it-2 Eli lies about not getting into NYU so he can stay with Clare, but after she finds out what he did, she assures him that they will last until the break and he decides to go. Jatie and Marimo both decide to stay together for as long as they can. Connor decides to stay at Degrassi. The Class of 2013 graduates with a few old faces there to see them: Holly J and Declan!!! Category:Blog posts